After the Rescue
by My Alternate Reality
Summary: This is a missing moment from lizriley's The Rebellion. Chris is affected by a spell but still has to deal with the consequences for breaking the rules. Father son story. Contains mild language and corporal punishment **spanking**


**A/N**: **This story is a missing moment from lizriley's ****The Rebellion****, and is posted with her permission. You can find the link to her story in my bio. Chris is affected by a spell but still has to deal with the consequences for breaking the rules. It will contain spanking and the occasional swear word. If this is not your thing, please don't read. Reviews are welcome but no flames, please. This is the first fanfiction I have written. **

_**Extract from **__**The Rebellion**_

"_H_e_ hadn't thought this Leo would be so much like his dad, his dad always had wanted to know where he was, what he was doing and with who, there was also the restrictions placed on him while in hiding. He'd blown that one big time, he'd defied his dad and had been captured by Wyatt's minions, and then Wyatt had cast his spell. Despite the spell, his dad had been pissed at him when he'd been rescued and Chris thinking his dad didn't love him had lashed out. Boy, had his dad been livid, he groaned as he remembered the results of that event. At the time, he'd been furious that his father had done that to him, especially because he believed his father didn't care, he should have realized then how wrong he was." (quote from __The Rebellion__ by lizriley)_

_***FLASHBACK***_

When Chris got back to the safe house after being rescued by the resistance he heard the team leader telling someone in the next room that Chris had been found.

"Thank God" was the response by a voice that was well known to him, it was his dad.

Chris rolled his eyes. Who did Leo think he was trying to fool? Chris knew that his dad never cared about him. This must have been just some kind of show for the others.

As Chris was thinking these things Leo ran out towards him and grabbed him into a big bear hug. Before Chris could even react, Leo held him out at arm's length, checking over his body as he yelled, "What were you thinking?"

Ah yes, this was the dad he knew. Blame Chris for getting captured. Sure, it was some of Chris's fault, I mean he did sneak out alone when he was supposed to be in his room but still Leo didn't really care and everyone knew it.

Chris pushed away from his father and shouted back, "What do you care? It isn't like it was your precious twice blessed out there in the dungeons!"

Leo stood slack jawed for a moment trying to comprehend what Chris was saying. Why did he care? What was that supposed to mean?

As he was pondering this one of the resistance fighters came up to Leo to inform him of a new development. Leo turned for a moment to hear the new discovery.

Chris took this as his opportunity to leave. He had no intention of standing there getting yelled at by a man that had never spent any time with him growing up. Just because Leo had decided to be daddy didn't mean that Chris had to listen to any of it.

Chris was quietly slipping out of the room when he heard Leo say, "_Walk out of this room and when I catch you, you are going to be a very sorry little boy_."

The tone in Leo's voice caused Chris to freeze in his tracks. He quickly turned towards his dad.

Leo was standing there with his arms crossed, daring him to make a run for it.

Chris just stood there in shock, what exactly did Leo think he was going to do? Chris was fifteen years old; it wasn't like he could spank him! And Chris knew he was already going to be grounded for his little adventure that resulted in his capture. He waited for Leo to turn back towards the resistance fighter and Chris orbed out.

Leo had only turned his attention away from Chris for two minutes. When he turned back to where Chris was previously standing he noticed that Chris was no longer in the room. Leo looked around the room to double check but no, Chris was nowhere in sight. Leo was furious! Not only had he defied him by sneaking out of his room the night of his capture but Chris walked out even after Leo had told him to stay!

Leo took a moment to calm himself and then closed his eyes and sensed for Chris. He was still at the safe house; apparently he had only gone to his room.

Leo waved a hand in the air and used his Elder powers to remove Chris's ability to orb. There was no way he was letting the boy get out of his sight before he was done with him! Without a second thought to the lecture he was about to give he orbed himself to Chris's room.

Even before he could finish rematerializing Leo had already begun to shout, "I thought I told you to stay in the front room!"

Chris only rolled his eyes not looking up at his father and said, "...whatever..."

Leo ignored that for the moment and continued on, "What in the hell has gotten into you? Do you think this attitude is going to save you from your punishment?"

Chris was getting a little worried; he had never seen his pacifist father so angry. Instead of cowering in fear due to this knowledge Chris lashed out, "Punishment? You have no right! You were never there for me before, what makes you think you can do anything now?"

Leo was completely confused; none of these words were making any sense. Chris knew the rules and Leo said as much.

Chris responded again with an eye roll and exclaimed, "Oh, your rules, now you want to talk about rules? What makes you think I am just going to start following some stupid list of rules you posted on the refrigerator?"

Although he was acting tough on the outside, inside Chris was starting to panic. If his dad did intent to follow through on the punishment for leaving without permission then Chris needed to get out of here and fast!

Leo was seeing red, "I don't know what has gotten into you but there are rules for a reason and there are consequences that go with them. You will be facing those consequences so you might want to drop the attitude now!"

Chris was in full on panic mode. He did know what those consequences were and he would do just about anything to avoid them. How dare Leo think he could do this to him! Chris decided his best option would be to orb out and figure a way to deal with this later. He tried to orb but nothing happened.

"Why can't I orb?" Chris cried out.

"I used my powers to remove your orbing. After we are done with your punishment you are still going to be grounded and I can no longer trust that you will stay in your room," Leo explained.

"What?" Chris shouted with wide eyes, he knew his dad had the ability to remove his orbing but he had never done that to him. There was no getting out of this. That doesn't mean he stopped trying though. "No, you can't! You don't have the right!" Chris stated with an authority he didn't feel right now.

"Oh yes I can and I will; I am done discussing this," and with that Leo sat down on the bed.

Chris gulped, eyes darting around the room looking for an escape. "No Leo…" stated Chris firmly, even though he knew he was trapped.

"Over here now, Chris," Leo interrupted.

"No, Leo, you can't do this! I am fifteen years old for God's sake," Chris yelled, hating that his voice wavered slightly.

"Now!" Leo yelled; his patience at its limit.

"Leo, fine, I'm sorry, okay," Chris began, not sounding the least repentant.

Leo was only getting angrier, "Do NOT make me start counting, Christopher."

"Leo….really, I am not going to allow this to happen." Chris said, deciding that his best bet would be to try to flee. His eyes flashed towards the door and he turned to run as quickly as he could across the small room.

He didn't make it very far when Leo's iron grip caught his arm. Chris tried to break his hold and stated as forcefully as he could manage "No, this is not going to happen…"

Leo said nothing, instead he tightened his grasp. Chris began flailing around, but he was no match for the Elder. Leo towed him towards the bed and sat down pulling Chris across his lap.

Chris was panicking, he hated this so much! Not only was he going to get a spanking (at his age) but everyone was going to know! What gave Leo the right to spank him? He was never there for Chris! What makes him decide that NOW is the time to be a father? Chris also knew how this was going to end, with him nursing a sore butt and everyone knowing he got a spanking! Chris kicked and screamed to get free.

Leo only strengthened his hold; looping an arm around Chris's middle.

Chris renewed his efforts as he felt his father's powerful hand land across his butt. Chris yelled out "Oww! No, you can't do this, you have no right!"

This was a punishment Leo did not enjoy. He truly hated having to spank his sons but it was vital that Chris never did this again. Leo had to make sure Chris understood the magnitude of this situation. He had snuck out just to defy Leo and was captured by Wyatt's minions! Leo still had no idea what had happened to Chris while Wyatt had him and was pretty sure it had something to do with Chris's new attitude. This knowledge was not about to stop Leo though. Making stupid decisions that set himself up to be captured was not going to be tolerated, smack after smack was fast and hard.

Chris's kicking turned into squirming to avoid the punishment raining down on his backside and the screaming turned into sobbing although he was still saying Leo had no right.

Chris tried in vain to get out of the way of each firm strike. Even through his jeans his ass was burning. There was no way out of this and Chris finally hung his head and openly bawled.

Leo noticed his son's defeated stance but carried on with the smacks as he said, "I have no idea where this attitude is coming from but I will first start off by saying that for you my name is Dad!" Every few words were punctuated with a swat.

Chris didn't answer verbally; instead he sniffled loudly.

Leo continued, "And you will be staying in this safe house and not sneaking out, is that understood?"

A thundering clap hit Chris as the last word was spoken leaving no doubt that his father wanted a spoken reply.

"Yeh, yesss sir," came out in sobs, Chris saying anything to stop this punishment.

"You will be following ALL of the rules from now on!" Leo stated with authority.

"Yes, sssir, please…no mmmore….Da- Dad…pleeeease…" cried Chris, hoping calling his father 'Dad' instead of Leo would help.

"Are you ever going to sneak out like that again?" Leo challenged with a steady tempo of strikes to Chris's rear.

"Nnnoo, no, I won't ever….Dad….never ever again…pleeeease…" howled Chris, he would promise to do just about anything right now.

Leo stopped and loosened his hold. Chris shot up, tears still streaming down his face. His hands were rubbing butt as his mind raced. He didn't dare look at Leo knowing the anger he felt would show in his eyes. This was ridiculous! How could this man spank him? Leo had never been a father to him! He was seething but there was no way he would show that to Leo right now.

As if on cue Leo said, "Now, we need to take care of you disrespecting me and not listening today."

"What?" cried Chris. No way! He had already been spanked, now Leo thinks he deserves respect?

"You know what I'm talking about Chris, I warned you," Leo stated.

"Are you kidding mmmeee…?" Chris couldn't believe his ears.

"Get yourself to that corner now!" Leo punctuated the statement with a finger pointed towards the far corner.

"Le-…Dad, really, I'm not going to stand…." Chris stopped mid-sentence. The look Leo was giving him was not one he could fight. Chris wanted to argue more but he knew that there would be no getting out of this one. Chris quickly walked over to the corner and faced the wall.

Chris stood in the corner, still sniffling and felt completely frustrated. His father had no right to punish him this way, but there was no use in arguing about it. The ass was on fire, and he was worrying about what would happen next. If there was one thing he was sure of, was that he had another spanking coming after he finished his corner time.

Leo watched as Chris quietly cried in the corner, he still had no idea what had come over his son. Rebelling and breaking the rules was one thing but what was with the new attitude? Leo has always loved both his sons and very blatantly showed it. He was doing this because he loved his son! Chris's safety was important and nothing was going to stop Leo from trying to keep his son from being captured or worse! He also wanted to rein this attitude in. Whatever the cause of it, it needed to stop now. Leo had to be able to keep Chris safe and following those rules was an important part of keeping him safe. He let Chris stand in the corner a little while longer before finally calling him over.

"Ok, Chris, come here" said Leo as he motioned for Chris to come towards him.

"No…please…honestly, it won't happen again" pleaded Chris, not even acknowledging what he was promising. He just knew he had to convince his dad not to spank him again.

"Good to hear, now come here," Leo said, not allowing the sad eyes to dissuade him.

Chris darted his eyes around the room looking for any means of escape. Trying to run again wouldn't be a good idea so he hung his head and walked towards his father.

Chris caught his father's stare as Leo glanced down at Chris's pants and then back up to Chris.

Chris's eyes widened knowing what his father meant. He swallowed and said "No, Le-… Dad, really…"

Leo merely raised his eyebrows at Chris.

Chris knew that arguing was only going to make it worse. He hated that his hands shook as he unbuttoned and pushed his jeans down. What did Leo think this was going to prove? Chris was getting two spankings, one for sneaking out and one 'disrespecting' Leo?

Chris was startled out his thoughts when his dad reached out and pulled him across his lap. His anger turned to panic as he felt his father pull down his boxers as well. "Noooooo!" Chris cried as he reached his hand back to protect his already aching butt.

Leo was not deterred; he merely grabbed the hand and held it to the small of Chris's back. There was no way to move, his hand was held firmly and his legs were now being restrained by Leo's leg. Leo didn't pause once he had Chris situated he started the spanking immediately. The swats were rapid leaving no area on his butt unscathed.

The fight had all but left Chris but he renewed his protests as he felt himself being tipped forward. Chris thrashed about to avoid the smacks aimed for his sit spot, the curve between his butt and thigh, without success. Chris was howling at each blow.

Leo didn't stop the spanking as he stated, "I don't want any more attitude from you, Christopher!"

Chris could barely respond, he a sobbed and sniffled, "Yesss sirrr."

Leo was satisfied with that answer and gave Chris his last ten smacks as hard as he could muster. When he was done Chris was laying limp across his lap.

As Leo helped him up and tried to right his clothes Chris shot up and finished straightening his outfit himself. Chris didn't even want to look at his father. His ass hurt and he was still so angry that Leo would do this to him.

"I love you son," said Leo looking Chris in the eye.

Chris eyed his father, choking a sob back for a second before remembering how his dad was never there for him. This man had just spanked and humiliated him. Chris just wanted him out of his sight even though his heart wanted him to just wrap his arms around his dad's neck and cry. Instead of giving in to his heart's desire Chris said "Could I just be alone for a little while?"

Leo kept staring, looking confused before he said "Sure, we will discuss the terms of your grounding later."

Chris groaned could this day get any worse?

Leo got up to leave, turning to look at his youngest again, trying to figure out what was going on in the boy's head as Chris crawled into the bed lying on his stomach.

_***END FLASHBACK***_


End file.
